Em Busca da Verdade
by Dianxuka
Summary: E se um dia a Hermione descobrisse que afinal ela não é aquilo que todos lhe chamam? E se a pessoa de quem ela gosta em segredo também o descobre? Hermione x Draco
1. Chapter 1

Hellooo gentee!! Esta é a minha primeira fanfic de Harry Potter. Peço desculpa por algum erro que venham a encontrar, e caso o (s) encontrem, por favor mandem-me mp :3

A todos os fãs de Hermione x Draco, espero que esta fanfic possa ser, por exemplo, aquilo que não aconteceu no livro e que deveria ter acontecido.

Se gostarem do chap…peço-vos que deixem comentários :3

_Em Busca a Verdade_

Fanfic escrita por Diana Ramos (aka Dianuxka)

- Capitulo 1

Não. Não podia ser verdade. Depois de tudo o que passei e de tudo o que iria passar, aquilo não poderia ser verdade. Eu não era o Harry Potter, logo algo assim não me podia estar a acontecer. Eu só tenho vontade de fugir para longe e nunca mais voltar…mas não, Hermione Granger não era assim. Mas quer dizer, eu afinal de contas, eu não era verdadeiramente a Hermione Granger. Realmente, eu não sei quem era ou quem sou, tudo por causa da carta que o professor Dumbledore deixou depois de ter sido assassinado. E continuou sem saber como é que o ministério da magia conseguiu faz tréguas e futuramente um tratado de paz com o seu principal assassino – Voldemort.

Continuo sem entender como o próprio Harry também concordou com tal coisa. Ele devia ser o primeiro a odiá-lo, já que ele tinha morto os seus pais! E para piorar as coisas, o tratado de paz seria assinado em Hogwarts. Como é que podiam fazer aquilo? Especialmente ao Dumbledore. E o que mais me irrita no fim, é que foi a professora, actual directora, McGonagall que ofereceu a escola como sendo o lugar mais apropriado para tal coisa. Sinceramente, estou farta do assunto, felizmente só faltam mais 2 anos em Hogwarts, e depois poderei seguir o que eu quero e muito possivelmente viver longe de tudo aquilo que eu odeio…ou talvez deva dizer, de _quem_ eu odeio. Sim, afinal de contas, ele e a bela da família dele neste momento devem estar completamente satisfeitos do resultado de tudo. Afinal de contas, praticamente foram eles que ganharam…só de pensar nisso, arhg!! CALMA Hermione, concentração!!

Mas agora preciso de ser forte. Eu vou cumprir o seu último desejo. Eu vou descobrir quem são os meus pais verdadeiros, mesmo que eles sejam assassinos, feiticeiros negros ou não. Eu preciso de encontra-los e saber o porquê…o porquê de me terem abandonado e de me terem deixado com uma família de humanos normal. Será que eu sou fruto de alguma traição? Ser for, não me posso culpar pelos actos dos outros. Agora preciso é de me preparar para o ano lectivo, e é claro, vou aproveitar a biblioteca de Hogwarts para começar a pesquisa, melhor lugar não haveria.

Provavelmente deveria apressar-me. O Ron e o Harry estão a minha espera. Devido a toda aquela confusão que ocorreu em Hogwarts precisamos de comprar novos uniformes. Combinamos de nos encontrar num Pub, só espero que eles não fiquem lá a tarde toda a beber cerveja de manteiga!!

(..meia hora depois)

Cheguei ao Pub a hora marcada (o normal como é de esperar) e como sempre, o Harry e o Ron estavam atrasados. Não é preciso dizer que estou a pensar em dar-lhes relógios no natal pois não?

Como me fartei de esperar, decidi dizer ao empregado do pub para os avisar de que eu ia andando até a loja de uniformes. Para meu grande azar, mal eu ia a sair do Pub, rumo a loja , dou de caras com a Pansy. Oh boa! Agora teria de ouvir comentários de como eu era uma sangue-de-lama (isto porque ninguém, tirando a minha pessoa, sabia da verdade e eu tencionava que assim continuasse, assim não teria problemas com a minha investigação, ou pelo menos era o que eu pensava).

- Ora, ora…Olha quem temos aqui… – Dizia-me Pansy com aquele seu sorriso de cobra, se eu pudesse eu mandava-a para a China em 5 segundos! – Também vieste as compras? Não compreendo como é que depois de tudo, ainda vão permitir sangues-de-lama no mundo mágico, vocês deviam ser todos dizimados ou exilados!

Eu senti-me tão…AH! Porque é que eu não sou outra pessoa? PORQUÊEE?? Senti-me tão revoltada, estava tão furiosa que por pouco ia rasgando a carta. Mas não, não o podia fazer, se não perdia uma das poucas pistas que tenho.

- Pansy, vejo que … - e quando vou para responder ela arrebata-me a carta das mãos! Não, aquilo não me podia estar a acontecer! – Pelo amor de Merlin, devolve-me a minha carta!

- Ah, com que então isto é uma carta. Hum, será que é de algum admirador secreto? Gostava de saber quem é o infeliz que anda a trocar correspondência contigo. Possivelmente algum Muggle, que não sabe que és uma sangue-de-lama, uma parasita para ambos os mundos. Mas vejamos o que aqui está escrito. – Pansy sorriu, não, aquilo não me podia estar a acontecer. Eu não quero imaginar como seria se o meu segredo fosse exposto! Muito provavelmente iriam todos fazer os possíveis e os impossíveis para eu não descobrir. Mas agora não existia nada que eu conseguisse fazer. Pode-se dizer que a minha vida está, ou está prestes a acabar. – Ora comecemos:

" _Nossa querida Hermione:_

_Se estás a ler esta carta, é porque algo nos aconteceu. Seja o que for, não te culpes! Tu és demasiado extraordinária para te culpares e para estragares a tua vida._

_Neste momento sentimos-nos cobardes. Vamos contar-te por carta aquilo que devíamos ter-te contado cara a cara. Mas era demasiado complicado e nós prometemos que não contaríamos nada enquanto não atingisses a maioridade, mas decidimos prevenir-mos, pois sabemos bem que algo poderia acontecer e depois não haveria ninguém para te contar a verdade._

_O que temos para te dizer, é que temos mentido praticamente a vida toda. Esperamos que isto não pareça rude, mas não encontramos outra maneira de to dizermos. Tu não és nossa filha. Pelo menos não és nossa filha biológica, porque de coração, ai de quem diga o contrário, pois está a dizer a pior das mentiras. Amamos-te com todas as nossas forças, e tentamos dar-te o melhor. Mesmo quando te deixamos ir para Hogwarts estudar magia. É obvio que fingimos que não conhecíamos o Professor Dumbledore e a Professora McGonagall, não queríamos que pensasses logo com 10 anos que te tínhamos mentido e que te tínhamos afastado daquele mundo. Do teu verdadeiro Mundo. _

_Pouco sabemos sobre os teus verdadeiros pais. Só sabemos que algo lhes aconteceu que fez com que tivesses de vir para os nossos cuidados. Ainda nos lembramos do dia em que abrimos a porta e lá estavas tu enrolada num manto negro, com aquele colar e aquele pendente em forma de cobra. Sem esquecer a carta, que estava selada com magia para que só tu, quando obtivesses poderes suficientes para a abrires. Provavelmente estás a perguntar-te pela carta, pelo manto e pelo colar. Isso foi tudo entregue ao professor Dumbledore a pedido do mesmo. Seria o melhor afinal de contas. Já que assim quando soubesses a verdade já terias poderes suficientes para entrares nesta jornada._

_Pedimos-te minha querida, por nós e por ti. Procura a verdade. Descobre a verdade sobre a tua família. Tudo o que podemos dizer sobre ela, é que os teus pais biológicos, ambos eram feiticeiros. A partir daí não podemos ajudar mais._

_Não te esqueças de tudo o que te ensinamos, e do amor que sentimos por ti. Sê forte e acima de tudo, sê feliz._

_Beijos__, Mãe e Pai__. " _

Ao ouvir aquilo pela segunda vez não me consegui conter. Era demais para mim. Ainda por cima agora praticamente a escola inteira ficaria a saber que a Hermione, era filha de feiticeiros e que ninguém sabia quem eram os pais dela. Ou seja, fui de mal a pior! As Lágrimas caíam-me pela cara, eu estava estática a espera de um sorriso malicioso ou de um comentário porco da Pansy. Eu já não aguentava aquele silêncio. Era como se ela me tivesse cortado os pulsos e agora estivesse ali a assistir a minha morte.

- Então Pansy? Não dizes nada? Nem um sorriso, uma gargalhada? Estás feliz? Acabaste de descobrir que a vossa sangue de lama preferida, já não é uma sangue de lama e muito menos sabe quem são os pais verdadeiros dela. Então? Estás tão quieta…reage! – Eu estava tão descontrolada. Eu soluçava…sentia as minhas pernas a fraquejar, mas pelos meus pais, eu tinha de ser forte.

- Hermione…eu não sabia. Desculpa eu nã… – Pansy não sabia o que dizer. Afinal, ela nem imaginava o que estava naquela carta. Ela pensava que era de um admirador secreto, e acabou por ver que era uma carta super reveladora sobre a minha vida. – Eu não queria ter feito isto.

Entretanto virou-me para trás. Vejo-o. Vejo aquele que sempre me odiou desde do primeiro dia de alas em Hogwarts. Vejo aquele que por minha infelicidade, faz o meu coração bater mais forte. Vejo o Draco a olhar para mim com um ar espantado. Eu não aguento mais. A única coisa que sinto é uma forte dor de cabeça e tudo fica negro.


	2. Chapter 2 o sonho

Nota:Eu são sou a proprietária da Saga Harry Potter. Créditos de personagens e lugares a J.K. Rowling. Esta fic não tem fins lucrativos.

Bem, aqui está o capitulo que todos queriam. Quero agradecer a todas que comentaram ou adicionaram a minha fic aos vossos favoritos. Aqui está o capitulo prometido.

Capitulo 2

Acordei com uma forte dor de cabeça. A última memoria que tenho de tudo, é da vergonha que passei com a Pansy. Olho á minha volta e reparo que estou num lugar conhecido. Estou na casa do Ron, mas como é que isso é possível? Ouço passos, eles devem ter notado que eu acordei. Será que eles já sabem? Se souberem…só espero que não fiquem magoados por eu não lhes ter contado.

- Estás bem Hermione?? – Entra o Ron disparado pelo quarto a dentro, seguido do Harry e da Ginny. – Conta-nos! O que é que aqueles parvalhões do Malfoy e da Pansy fizeram? Nós já sabemos do teu segredo, Eles não tinham o direito. Estás bem? Precisas de algo? Uma água? Um sumo?

- Preciso Ron. Preciso que te cales e que te acalmes. Porque assim eu não falo e ficas sem saber o que aconteceu. É isso que queres? – Eu já estava a ficar nervosa. Depois de tudo aquilo ainda tinha de ter o Ron a bombardear-me com perguntas. - E se não te calas por um segundo eu juro que te obrigo a faze-lo!

- Mas Hermione, tens a certeza de que está tudo bem? Não queres mesmo uma água ou um sumo? – Agora era a vez do Harry fazer-me perguntas estúpidas. Será que eles não vêem que eu acabei de acordar? Eu desmaiei no meio da rua! Ainda por cima…a frente _dele_.

De um momento para o outro só vejo dois livros a voar em direcção a cabeça do Harry e do Ron. E finalmente eles ficaram calados. Quer dizer, começaram com lamurios, mas deixaram-me em paz. Mas não fui eu que lhes atirei os livros. Viro-me para a Ginny e vejo-a com mais livros na mão e com um ar de poucos amigos.

- Mas vocês os dois são burros ou fazem-se? Ela acabou de acordar, e vocês só fazem perguntas estúpidas. Ela desmaiou no meio da rua, ainda por cima perto da estúpida da Pansy e do estúpido do Malfoy. Se eu não chegasse a tempo, nem queria imaginar onde é que ela estaria agora. - A Ginny estava furiosa. Eu não queria de maneira alguma ser o Harry ou o Ron. – Agora quero os dois daqui para fora. Vocês não sabem comportar-se. Por isso para castigo só vão falar com ela ao jantar.

E nisto ela empurra-os para fora o quarto. Finalmente estávamos só nós as duas. Sim, ela era das poucas pessoas em quem eu podia confiar. Dou graças a Merlin por tê-la como amiga. Ela sempre me apoiou em tudo (não é que o Ron e o Harry não o façam), mas ela não me fazer aquelas perguntas que eu não quero que me façam. Ela é rapariga e entende-me.

- Obrigada por os teres manado embora. Depois de tudo, eu não preciso de mais confusões, já chegam as que eu vou ter quando for para Hogwarts.

- Eu sei. Tu agora precisas é do nosso apoio e da nossa compreensão. – E nisto ela sorri. Era um sorriso sincero, algo que eu gostava muito nela. – Mas agora…Eu não quero ser chata, nem quero ser como o Harry e o Ron, mas porque é que não nos contaste? - Ela referia-se ao meu segredo. Eu compreendia-a, não a podia julgar. Eu contava-lhe tudo.

- Eu…Eu sei disto há alguns dias. Eu tencionava contar isto ao Harry e ao Ron hoje. Mas como sempre eles chegaram atrasados e eu decidi ir andando para a loja dos uniformes. Por isso é que eu sai do pub e dei de caras com a Pansy.

- Como sempre aqueles dois não percebem uma. Eles pensavam que ias ter com eles a loja de uniformes e que depois iam ao pub. Por isso é que vocês se desencontraram. Felizmente eu achei estranho a tua demora e fui a tua procura. Mas diz-me…o que tencionas fazer agora?

- Boa pergunta…Provavelmente quero ir a procura do manto, do colar e da carta referidos pelos meus pais. – Aquilo suou-me estranho. Agora que sabia a verdade, a palavra pais custava-me a dizer. – Tenho de confrontar a professora McGonagall, eu tenho de saber a verdade. Por amor de Merlin, é a minha vida!

Nisto, desatei a chorar. Era muita coisa para digerir. Agora lembrava-me que me faltava o uniforme. Boa, agora tinha de voltar e ir a loja fazer o que estava destinado. Para fugir de confusões muito provavelmente iria pedir a Ginny para vir comigo. Ela não iria recusar. Digo eu…

- Ginny…será muito pedir-te para vires comigo a loja dos uniformes? Eu sei que acabei de acordar, mas eu preciso mesmo de ir comprar o meu uniforme! Até porque depois de amanhã partimos para Hogwarts e eu quero ter tudo tratado. Com a morte dos meus pais a minha vida ficou um caos.

- Hermione que pergunta é essa? É obvio que vou. Imagina que encontras alguma das amiguinhas da Pansy? Nem quero imaginar como seria. Eu vou avisar os rapazes, estou lá em baixo a tua espera.

E nisto ela saiu do quarto com um leve sorriso. Decidi trocar de roupa. Sim, só tinham passado uma ou duas horas, mas eu preferia trocar-me. Optei por algo simples que não desse nas vistas, sim porque para isso já eu própria sirvo. Assim que me acabei de recompor sai do quarto de hóspedes da casa do Ron (melhor dizendo dos pais dele) e fui em direcção as escadas. Quando lá cheguei a Ginny estava a dar na cabeça do Ron e do Harry, sobre como eles deviam ter lido o bilhete que lhes mandei, assim como sobre chegarem aos sítios na hora exacta e não fazerem perguntas desnecessárias a pessoas que sofreram grandes choques e que desmaiam no meio da rua.

Entre sair de casa e chegar a loja não demoramos muito. Faltava cerca de meia hora para a loja fechar, ou seja: tinha de me despachar se não estava feita!

- Vais para Hogwarts? – Perguntava-me a mulher. Aquela devia ser uma das perguntas mais feitas na loja. Eu acenei com a cabeça – És de que ano?

- Eu vou para o 6º – Respondi. Tudo o que eu queria era comprar o uniforme e ir para casa. Mesmo estando vazia eu precisava de acabar e preparar as coisas para ir para Hogwarts. Este provavelmente será um dos anos mais difíceis lá. Nem é preciso fazer uma lista. – A minha equipa é a Gryffindor.

- Mesmo? Eu diria a primeira vista que eras uma Slytherin. Será que o chapéu se enganou? – A Mulher olhou para mim com um ar estranho, como se me estivesse a examinar.

Olhei para a Ginny assustada. Não, era só que me faltava. Primeiro sou atacada por uma Slytherin, e agora achou que eu sou uma!? O dia não podia correr melhor. Felizmente a Ginny apressou a senhora e mal paguei o uniforme sai da loja. E como sempre para minha infelicidade, vejo que ao longe estava a Pansy e as amigas. Será que a rapariga não tem mais nada que fazer o que andar por ali a conversar e a estragar a vida dos outros. Decidi fazer de conta que não a via. Eu iria vê-la durante um ano inteiro. Só isso já bastava. A Ginny queria vingar-se mas eu não deixei, eu disse-lhe que tínhamos tempo de sobra para o fazer.

Depois de deixar a Ginny a caminho de casa, decidi ir para a minha própria casa. Só faltava empacotar alguns livros e fechar as malas. No dia seguinte eu tinha de estar pronta as 7.30 da manhã para embarcar. Eu e os outros. Coloquei o despertador para as 5.00da manhã, assim teria tempo de me preparar e de me dirigir a plataforma. Queria encontrar o Harry e o Ron o mais depressa possível, assim não teria o azar de ficar com algum Slytherin e ficar sujeita a todas aquelas perguntas.

Assim que terminei tudo, decidi ir deitar-me. Sentia-me tão cansada. Mas era estranho…parecia que não me aguentava e pé.Dei por mim a atirar-me para a cama e a entrar num profundo sono.

"_Alice! Alice!!!"_

Era um sonho, chamavam por mim…mas, o meu nome é Hermione, não Alice. Estava a sufocar. Sinto-me rodeada por fogo. Continuou a ouvir alguém a chamar por Arabela.

Reparo que estou num quarto de bebé. Vejo uma mulher com os cabelos parecidos com os meus com um bebé ao colo. Elas queriam salvar-se! Elas precisavam de sair dali! Tentei fazer alguma coisa, mas era como se eu estivesse presa.

"_Alice, meu amor, nunca te esqueças que o pai e a mãe te adoram." _

Ouço a mulher dizer aquilo, e vejo que ela enrola a bebé num manto preto para a proteger e vejo que ela coloca-lhe um colocar ao pescoço da criança. Eu sinto que já vi aquilo em algum lado. Aquilo era o colar de que os meus pais falavam na carta. Eu tento gritar mas não consigo. As chamas! A mãe! A criança!! Nãaaooooo!

Dou por mim de volta a realidade. Aquilo não tinha sido um sonho normal. Aquela criança…aquela criança era eu!! Aquela mulher era a minha mãe! Será que a minha mãe morreu ao tentar proteger-me? Será que é por isso que eu fui deixada a porta desta casa há 16 anos atrás? Um turbilhão de questões invade-me a mente. Eu sinto-me fraca, e o sono apodera-se de mim.

(5 ou 6 horas depois)

Já estou pronta. Só preciso de trancar as portas e sair. Este será um longo ano em Hogwarts. Serei forte o suficiente para o aguentar? Não sei. Não faço ideia. Irei dar o meu melhor? Sim, sem dúvida alguma.

Dirigi-me a Plataforma 9 e três quartos. A família do Ron já lá estava toda em peso. Assim como o Harry. O Harry e o Ron não sabiam onde se enfiar.

- Bom dia!! – Disse eu. O Ron e o Harry olharam para mim demasiado espantados pela minha boa disposição. – Prontos para mais um ano em Hogwarts?

- Bom dia Mione! – Diz-me a Ginny, com um grande sorriso. – Eu estou preparada. Vá se lá saber se outras pessoas estão. E tu Hermione, estás preparada para TUDO?

Okay. Naquela altura tive mesmo vontade de bater na Ginny. Ela não queria falar mais alto? Ou melhor, ela podia contar a Luna e companhia, que assim metade do seu trabalho estaria feito. Decidi manter-me calma.

- Sim estou. Eu estou sempre preparada para tudo.

Entramos no comboio. Eu, o Harry e o Ron ficamos na mesma carruagem. A Ginny decidiu ficar com a Luna e com as suas colegas. O Harry e o Ron já estavam a planear uma maneira de eu ficar a saber informações sobre a minha mãe e a minha família. Aqueles dois não mudam mesmo. Fazem tudo para quebrarem uma ou duas regras, se bem que desta vez eu não estaria muito preocupada com isso.

Estávamos a conversar animadamente. O Neville entra pela nossa carruagem a dentro e pergunta se vimos o sapo dele.

- Neville? Tu nunca mudas pois não? Porque é que perdes sempre os teus sapos? Se tivesses uma coruja isso já não acontecia. Ou então um rato como aquele que o Ron tinha no primeiro ano.

- Mione!! Não desejes esse mal ao pobre do Neville! – Dizia o Ron. – Já viste? Depois o dele, com a sorte que tem, ainda lhe saia um amiguinho do Voltie.

- Não estarás a falar por experiência própria?

Voltie era como nós tratávamos o Voldemort. Agora que a guerra (que mal tinha começado), tinha terminado, nós decidimos arranjar algo engraçado para lhe chamar.

O Ron encarou-me super envergonhado. Sim, não nos podemos esquecer que o rato dele tinha sido um seguidor do Voldemort que tinha feito com que os pais do Harry tivessem sido assassinados.

- NEVILLE!! Aquele não é o teu sapo? – Disse eu. Ele acenou a cabeça. Levantei-me e correr atrás do sapo. O malvado devia mesmo gostar da gente da sua espécie. Ele decidiu ir passear para a zona dos Slytherin. Por interessante que pareça, ninguém me lançou u olhar fulminante ou disse o quanto me achava sangue de lama.

Assim que finalmente consegui apanhar o malvado do sapo algo aconteceu. Ele saltou das minhas mãos. Ele saltou das minhas mãos para o meio da testa da Pansy!!


End file.
